


Hunted

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [23]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Matt are taken to a facility because of your powers. You save other enhanced people that got taken as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

Hemingway App makes your writing bold and clear.

The app highlights long, complex sentences and common errors; if you see a yellow sentence, shorten or split it. If you see a red highlight, your sentence is so dense and complicated that your readers will get lost trying to follow its meandering, splitting logic — try editing this sentence to remove the red.

You can utilize a shorter word in place of a purple one. Mouse over it for hints.

Adverbs are helpfully shown in blue. Get rid of them and pick verbs with force instead.

Phrases in green have been marked to show passive voice.

You can format your text with the toolbar.

Paste in something you're working on and edit away. Or, click the Write button to compose something new.

You wake with a horrible headache but when you go to put your hand on your head you can’t. When you open your eyes to assess the situation, you can’t see anything so you start using your other senses. There's something rough binding your wrists to... someone else's arm? You start pulling on the rope but you just end up pulling another person’s arm back. They hiss in pain and straighten their arm as you try to get free.

Then you hear a familiar voice calling your name. He runs his hand over yours in an effort to calm you, and murmurs your name again. “I’m here.” He pauses. "I don't know if you can take getting knocked out again.

“Matt?”

“It’s me.” He squeezes your hand.

“I can’t see anything.”

“I know. I can feel the tie from your blindfold on the back of my head.”

“Oh. You don't happen to know where we are, do you?”

“No. Do you know what happened?”

You sigh. “Men came into our apartment and brought us here. By the time I woke up they had you unconscious, and slung over their shoulder. They promised they’d hurt you if I didn’t come along."

He sighs. "I’m sorry I dragged you into this. If anything like this ever happens again, just let them take me or hurt me or kill me. I don't care. I just want you safe."

"Matt you know I won't do that. Don't try to protect me, I can handle myself."

"I'd believe you in any other circumstance, but that sentence carries less weight since you're strapped to a chair."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're strapped to a chair too."

"Yeah, I'm working on it. I promise-"

“Careful. I don’t think you’re in a position to be making promises.” A man says as he walks in.

Matt turns his head in the man’s direction. “Let her go. I-”

“You’re also not in a position to be making demands. In case you hadn’t noticed, you’re sitting there, tied to your girlfriend, unarmed.”

“I know. I wasn’t demanding anything. I was pleading. I know my situation, you’ve made your point. I don’t care what you do to me, but she has nothing to do with this.”

“You think this is about you? Wait, are you enhanced too?”

Matt sits there in silence, stunned.

“We'll have to look into that." The man turns to you. "So, he doesn’t know about you?” The man chuckles. “Well I won’t tell him your secret.” He addresses Matt. “I assume you two are lovers since I had to drag you out of her bed. I was instructed to pick her up, but you can be insurance that she’ll come quietly.”

You feel Matt struggling, trying to break free.

“You’re only going to hurt her if you keep doing that.” The man tells Matt. “You guys sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

You hear the door close and start trying to get your blindfold off.

“What are you doing?” Matt asks, just feeling you rubbing your head against his.

“I’m trying to get my blindfold off. There are some things I haven’t told you about me.”

“Yeah, I kind of got that. What the hell was he talking about? You're enhanced?”

“You’re going to have to trust me. I’ll explain it all later.” The blindfold finally slips over your head and you’re greeted to an empty room. It’s a tiny cubicle made of steel, with no windows. Just a door to your left.

He sighs. “What do you see?”

“Not much. It looks like we’re in a cell of some sort. All I need is a window.”

“For what? Can you tell me what you’re planning?”

Just then, the man who took you opens the door. His eyes widen when he sees your blindfold off. He rushes to close the door but he’s too late. You teleport you and Matt to the hallway behind him. You grab Matt’s hand and almost drag him behind you as you run down the corridor. You make a few turns down more hallways and you’re rewarded with a window. You teleport Matt and yourself outside.

“What the hell is going on?” Matt asks.

“We just need to get a little further away then I promise I’ll explain everything.”

“Okay, but don’t-” He has to steady himself on you when you teleport the two of you to the end of the street. “Do that again.” He finishes.

“Matt, are you okay?” He looks like he’s going to throw up. That's when you notice his leg. You can see the bone sticking out and blood oozing out of the wound. "Oh shit. Matt, when did that happen?"

He just leans on you for a minute before the takes a breath and stands up straight. “When you were unconscious. And please don't teleport. I can’t do that again.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Let’s find a main street and get a cab. You need to go to a hospital.” You link your arm in his.

"No. I'll call Claire."

"She might not be able to fix this. You're about to bleed out."

"I'll be fine, I've had worse." He can feel your skeptical stare. "I promise. "

"Alright." You shake your head.

“So you can teleport.” He says as he limps along next to you.

“Yeah, but only if I can see the destination.”

“That’s why I can’t sense you like I can everyone else.”

“What?”

“So with my senses it’s like sonar, I can sense where people are and their body mass, but your form is riddled with holes. It all makes sense now, it’s from the teleportation energy.”

“That’s um, interesting.” You pause. “Matt, what about all those other people? Cell doors lined those halls.”

“We’ll talk to the police once we get to safety.”

“And tell them what? ‘Hello. I'm a vigilante with heightened senses, and I can teleport. We know where you can find tons of enhanced people so you can turn them over for S.H.I.E.L.D. to imprison.’”

“What do you suggest? We go back there and free them all ourselves?”

“Yeah, Mr. I can't go to a hospital.”

“We just escaped. Barely. You can't go back.”

“I have to Matt. I'm going to get you to a car and then I'm going back.”

He sighs. "Just be careful, alright?"

-0-

“Dude. The girl can teleport, and she’s helping other enhanced people. Who knows what they can do? I’m sure she’s fine.” Foggy tries to console Matt as Claire works on his leg.

“How many people do you think are helping her? They just want to get out of there. I don’t know what to do. And she’s right, I can’t call the cops.”

“Matt, I think Foggy’s right. I’m sure she came across someone who helped her. If there were that many cells, I'm sure one of those people wanted revenge, or just agreed that they should help the others. You have to believe that she’ll come back in one piece.”

“Karen.” Matt lets out a breath. “Do you honestly think that believing she’s safe will make it true?”

“No Matt, I’m not an idiot. But you losing your mind over it isn’t going to help, or make for a stress free situation when she gets back. You need to calm down because you don’t know what state she’s going to return in. She might need you.”

“I’m sorry.” There’s silence among the four of them for a while before he speaks up again. “Claire, can you stay until she comes back? Please.”

Claire sighs. "Yeah."

-0-

Matt is bouncing his good leg, waiting as Clare sits in awkward silence with Foggy and Karen. He freezes and everyone looks at him.

“She’s here. There’s a woman helping her, she’s hurt.”

Foggy goes to the door.

“Are you Matt?” The woman asks.

“No, but he's right here. Come in."

The closer you get the clearer the picture Matt's mind gets. He can tell the woman is supporting most of your weight and you have a broken leg, just like him. "Set her on the bed next to me.”

“What happened?” Claire asks as she sets up next to the bed.

“It was chaos. There were at least ten other enhanced people helping her get the others out. When she freed me, one of our captors came up behind her and snapped her leg.”

“So what can you do? How did you get out?” Foggy asks.

“I don’t have powers. I’m the one who trained Ant Man. I just finished my suit and they came after me.”

“Oh, you’re Hope Van Dyne.” Karen notices.

“Yeah. I couldn’t have gotten us out without the others. They distracted our captors while we ran.”

“Wow.” Karen shakes her head.

“Yeah.” Hope sighs. “Do you guys have this? I need to get back and see what Ant Man and I can do.”

Matt nods. “Thank you. Be careful.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around.” She says before she leaves.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to a hospital?” Claire asks you. “I can reset your leg but it’s going to hurt like hell. Matt can tell you.”

“I can’t go to a hospital. They're expensive and I don't have insurance. Anyway, I can’t risk anyone finding out about me. It’s not like it’s a good time for people with powers.”

Claire sighs. “Alright. Do you have a silicone cooking spoon or something?”

“That’s rather specific, but there’s one right here.” Foggy says as he brings it over.

“Alright, I need you to bite down on this.”

You do as she told you and Matt offers his arm for you to hold onto.

Claire shakes her head. “Alright. One… two…” The snap of your leg can barely be heard over your scream. Matt uses his free hand to cover your mouth so the neighbors don’t hear. Even though it might be a little late at this point.

You suck in sharp breaths through your nose as you recover. Matt slowly lifts his hand, taking the spoon with him. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” He runs a hand through your hair as Claire bandages your leg up and puts it in a cast.

“Okay, that’s as much as I can do.” Claire shakes her head. “Take some painkillers and stay off of it. You know where I am if you need anything else.”

“Thank you Claire.” You say through your pain.

“Yeah. At least now you two will have to take it easy for a while.”

You both chuckle. “Thank you, Claire.” Matt says before she walks out.

Foggy and Karen join you in the room.

Matt murmurs your name as he puts an arm around you. “I don’t understand why you did it.”

“I couldn’t just leave all those people there.”

“Yes. You could’ve. No one would’ve blamed you. What you did was reckless.”

“Matt you're such a hypocrite. You went after Fisk on your own.’”

“That was different.” He snaps.

“How?”

He doesn’t respond.

“The only difference is that you were the one being reckless.”

“I just- you can’t do stuff like that!” He raises his voice.

“Matt, all those people are alive and free because of her.” Karen tries to help out.

“None of that is worth her life!” He shouts. He takes the silence to take a deep breath, calming himself. “I’m sorry.” He shakes his head. “Nothing is worth your life.” He murmurs.

You look at his glassy eyes and sigh. You scoot closer to him as best you can, and he pulls you close, letting the tears fall as he hugs you. “You know Matt, you have some sound ideas. you should take them into consideration yourself.”

“I think Karen and I are going to head out, give you two some alone time.” Foggy announces.

You turn towards them and open your arms. Karen hugs you and Foggy waves as he walks towards the door. “Uh where do you think you’re going?” You hold your arms out. Foggy chuckles and leans down to hug you.

“Take it easy.” He makes a point to make eye contact and point at you.

“Will do. Matt gets to see what the flip side of the coin is like now.” You laugh.

Foggy chuckles. “It’ll be good for him.”

“I’m right here you know.”

“We know.” Foggy states. “See you later buddy.”

After they leave Matt carefully pulls you into his lap.

"Matt, I'm going to hurt your leg."

"It's just my shin. You're nowhere near where it's broken."

With that assurance you curl into his side and sit in comfortable silence for a while. “I’m sorry for snapping earlier. Until I met Foggy, my life was just a series of losing the people I cared about and I can’t do it again. I need you here with me.”

You run your hand along his back. “It’s just a broken leg.” You try to lighten the mood.

“It could’ve been so much worse though. Do you realize that?”

You look at him. “Yes. I do. I knew what I was getting into when I did it. I don’t regret it either. Stop treating me like I’m a naive teenager just because I don’t make a habit of this.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t understand why you felt a need to go be a hero.”

“That wasn’t it at all. You of all people should know that Matt.”

“Then what was it?”

“Do you know what it’s like to have people hunting you your whole life? Terrified that someone will find out about your powers and come after you? That they’ll do experiments on you and keep you locked in a 6 by 6 cell? Hell, some have already gone through all that, it’s how a lot of people got their powers.” He doesn’t say anything. “That’s what it’s like to have these powers. What happened today was just a small glimpse of that. I couldn’t, in good conscious, just leave and subject all those lives to their worst fear. I didn’t care what happened to me in the process if it meant everyone else would be safe for the time being.”

He sighs. “I’m sorry. I’m not making this any easier am I?”

You snuggle into his shoulder. “Not really. But I know it’s coming from a good place.”

“Good. I just love you so much.” He starts running his fingers through your hair.

“I love you too.”

He smiles down at you before capturing your lips in a sweet kiss. "So is that how you got your powers? Experiments?" He looks sad.

"No. They manifested when I was 10. My parents were so worried, tried everything from doctors to priests to get rid of it."

"That must have been difficult."

"It was. It took me a long time to realize that they were just worried. They didn't want me to have to go through all this. I'm lucky. They're supportive now that they know I can handle myself. Besides that, I actually love using my powers when I'm not running from crazy organizations."

"That's good." He smiles. “You ready for bed?”

“Yeah. It’s been a long day.”

He helps you get off him and lay down before scooting under the covers himself.

“Goodnight.”

“Matt?” You snuggle up to him.

“Hmm?”

“I’m scared.”

“It’s okay. I’m here. No one is going to hurt you. Not again.”

“They’re never going to stop hunting us. All I want is freedom, a world where we don’t have to hide.”

“Then trust me. Let me be your freedom, I’m right beside you. Your personal body guard.”

You let out a little laugh at that.

“That’s it.” he cups your face and runs his thumb along your bottom lip. “I know it won’t be easy, but try and forget about your fears. For me.”

“Thank you for being here Matt.”

He nods. “I always will be.”

You smile. For the first time in a relationship, that thought doesn’t scare you. In fact, you love the idea. “Goodnight Matt.”

He kisses you. “Night.


End file.
